Home is Where the Heart is
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: Annalessa Ride is in for a fun ride when her twin sister Max Ride comes into town. But when Max comes into town with her friends, her boyfriend isn't what he seems like. But now she has eyes for Annalessas farm hand, Fang Walker. What is up with Iggy? Has he fallen for the pretty cowgirl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I paced anxiously around the room waiting for my friends and other people from my old school to show up. I had just graduated from high school two years ago and now here I am hanging with people way younger than me and I was hanging with my older cousins who love me dear. I just absolutely hate those hillbillies that hang around my ranch thinking they own the place. I grabbed the door knob and let my best bud come in. His name is Andrew Hoffman, he's sweet in every way and he loves me like a little sister.

I give him a hug and tell Ari to get the music started. Ari nods and starts the country music. The first song is _Stuck like Glue_ by Lady Antebellum. I smiled and open the door for more people. I walk outside and wait for Max and her friends to come out.

I hadn't seen her since this summer when daddy died. I paced a bit more and got onto my horse. I ride off and look for any car coming towards the ranch. Then I see Max's red truck coming just over the hill I smile and tell Skippy to gallop. I ride up to the truck and wave.

"Max, I'm so glad y'all could make it to the party!" I said using my southern accent from which I had grown to have since I went with our daddy when our parents divorced.

He moved here to San Antonio Texas while momma lived in California. One of the boys in the back seat looked at me in shock and I gave him a smile. Max smiled.

"Race ya sis'?" I said and readied Skippy for a nice long gallop.

She nodded and I cried "Hiyah!" and Skippy launched down the road.

Max wasn't as fast as my big baby so she was behind us by a few yards. I smiled and pulled Skippy to a halt at the gates. Max smiled at me as she got out of her truck and I hopped down from my baby. She walked over and gave me a nice long hug.

"It's great to see you Lessa. I can't believe dad died and left you this whole ranch to run. Who's been helping you?" Max said and held me an arm's length away and studied my dark blue skinny jeans, cow boy boots, and white blouse.

I tipped my hat to the people who were just getting out. They all gathered behind Max and looked at the ranch in awe. Then a boy wrapped his arms around Max's waist and gave her a kiss. She smiled and hugged him. I crossed my arms and leaned against the fence.

"Who're y'all? Max's told me a bit about her friends. But I wasn't expectin' a boyfriend. Stop foolin' 'round and tell me who y'all are." I said irritated when Max and her boyfriend started to kiss a little too deeply.

I frowned at them and they broke apart.

"Y'all are on my ranch. So please feel welcome to come and go as you please. Just don't think you can get passed me without getting bit right on the butt." I said and hugged Max again.

"I'm Nudge, I'm one of Max's best friends. We sometimes shop together and play video games. We also hang out with some of our other friend's like-"a dark skinned girl said and was interrupted by a blonde boy slapping a hand over her mouth.

He gave me a shy smile and I returned it with a nice warm one.

"I'm Gazzy, nice to meet you Lessa. Is it okay if we call you that? Max just told us to call you your full name if you didn't want us to." The blonde boy said and held Nudge there.

I nodded and smiled at him. He seemed like a good natured kid. Though I don't like the sound of his name.

"I'm Dylan, Max's boyfriend. We've been going steady for almost two years." The boy that was holding Max said and held out a hand.

I took it in a firm grip and shook it. He smiled and let Max's waist go for a second and put his other hand on my hand. I nodded and took my hand away.

"I'm Iggy, nice ranch you have here. What's its name?" The boy that had been staring at me earlier said and held out his hand for me to shake.

I smiled and shook it as it sent an electrical like shock up my arm.

"My ranch's name is simple. It's the Rider's Ranch." I said and took my hand back and hopped onto the fence.

The boys looked at me sitting on the fence and had their jaws slacking open. I smiled and crossed my legs waiting for someone to talk.

"Let's get back to the party. Or better yet we could go see the family." I said and looked at Max's expression.

She was horrified that I would even do that. I was going to show all of her city slicker friends the life of a country woman. I hopped onto Skippy's saddle and led Max and her friends to the house. I notice that the girl needed to use the restroom. I waved my hand to her and let her into the house.

She gave me a grateful smile and ran into the house. I turn to the house and yell inside.

"Hey, Maxi's here boys! Come meet her and her friends!" I yelled as Ari ran out to greet Max.

Then Uncle Ratchet and Aunt Star came out and bombarded us. Then came Holden and his girlfriend Kate. I grinned at them as they stared at the city slicker clothes Max and her friends wore. Ari hugged her and picked her up. Then he let her go just as Fang came out of the house.

"Fang, come meet my sister!" I yelled and waved to him.

He nodded and walked over. I could see Max practically trying to not drool over him. Just then his slut came running over. They weren't dating anymore thank the lord. She just said that they were and hoped he would take her back.

But I saw him looking over her body hungrily and I instantly knew she was his. I smirked and walked off to talk to Andrew. Andrew saw me and smiled.

"So your twin's back in town I hear. What's she doing here? You invited her didn't you?" He said with a smirk.

I nodded and hugged him.

"She wants to see more of me since daddy died. I only ever saw her in the summer when we went to the beach Drew." I said and leaned back onto a table.

I saw a swimsuit and smiled. I already had one on because I wanted to go to swimming a bit later. Now was later. The only thing that stopped everyone from going to my daddy's lake was the bathing suit part. For some reason my little friend Angel switched my regular one piece for a bikini.

I loved the fact that I always wear a t-shirt to cover up. But she had taken that too. I grabbed my towel and ran over to my car. We all left in our bathing suits to the lake and I found myself packed into a car with Iggy, Nudge, Andrew, and Angel. Everyone started talking about the songs playing on the radio and fashion of the city slickers.

I stop suddenly at a red light when Daemon comes up beside me. I give him my devils smile. We were going to drag race to the lake.

"Boys, girls, buckle up." I said as Angel and Andrew looked into my eyes seeing the devils glint in them.

They grabbed their seats as Nudge and Iggy look at me worried and do the same as Angel and Andrew. When the light turns green I hit the gas and drive at break neck speed as everyone except Angel and Andrew screamed their heads off. I grinned and drove at the same speed the whole way to the lake. I was just coming up on the lake when a freaking 18 wheeler came around the corner. I decided to get behind Daemon and drive a little slower.

That's where my nickname of Break Neck comes to play. I once fractured my neck when I got into a car crash. Heh heh, everyone was freaking out. When we finally got to the lake everyone piled out of my car and kissed the ground. Max walked over to me with her expression saying explain.

"Break Neck, you gotta let them know when you're gonna drag race. Them city slickers don't know what you can do racin'." Daemon said from behind me and patted my shoulder.

Max stared at me and coughed showing that she was still here waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, I'm a drag racer. My nick name is Break Neck because I once fractured my neck in a crash. I drag raced tonight." I explained and held up my hands in surrender.

Max nods and helps her friends up off of the ground. Iggy walks over to me and stands by me putting his arm around my waist. I looked at him and wondered what he was up to. I let it roll off of my shoulders. I walked over to the woods by the lake and strip off my shirt and walk for a bit longer waiting for Andrew to join me.

For some reason I thought Iggy was attracted to me and I was to him. Why, because I liked the type of guy that yearned for danger. I was falling in love. But I can't fall in love because the last time that happened my heart was broken and Andrew broke his jaw. The thing is Andrew was over protective of me since we grew up together for the most part.

I had a sisterly love towards him because he was so cute but not my type at all. I angrily hit a tree trying to sort my thoughts when Max found me sitting on the ground with my head in my hands.

"Hey Lessa, what's wrong? Did Iggy blow up your radio or something?" She asked and sat down next to me looking at me worried.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Have you ever had your heart broken?" I asked and looked at her.

She nodded and gave me a sad smile.

"Then you'll know what I felt like when I caught Drake Matthews kissing my best friend and her joyfully making out with him. He said he was sorry, that wasn't enough for me to take him back. I was truly in love with him and he blew it all. Andrew broke his jaw for hurting me so bad. Now I think I'm falling madly in love with your friend Iggy." I said and leaned against her shoulder.

She put her arms around me and stroked my hair. I get up and let her go swim. I walk off in the opposite direction and hope that no one is following me. Then I smack into a hard surface and almost fall back onto my rump. A firm hand grabs my arm and a hand is on the small of my back.

I open my eyes to see Iggy looking at me. I give him a small smile and let him help me steady. I then realize his hand never left my back. I looked at him again and notice he was looking at me as if I were human and beautiful. I only have ever been looked at that once.

That was with Drake. I hate him eternally now because he hurt me beyond repair.

"Thanks Iggy, what are you doing here anyway? You don't know your way around here as well as I do. Let me show you around." I said and grabbed his hand and pulled him along the lake front.

He smiled at me and my brown hairdness. I bring him to the hidden dock that I love to hide out at. He stares at the view then at me stripping my jeans.

"What? Didn't Max tell you to bring a bathing suit? Come on, let's swim." I said and dove beneath the cold surface.

Iggy stripped his clothes down to a stripped bathing suit. I smiled and got out. He frowns and walks over to me. I grab his hand and pull him into the water. We come up gasping for air.

I smiled and pulled him closer so he wouldn't be too far. He put his hands onto my legs and I let them wrap around his waist. His hands go up my back and one onto my shoulder.

"You know, what happened between your mom and dad that you stayed with your dad?" Iggy asked and looked me in the eyes.

He leaned closer and I did too. We were close enough to kiss, I could move away now and avoid another broken heart or I could risk it and kiss the guy. It turns out he risked it. He closed the space in between us and my lips moved in sync with his and my hands entangled in his hair and I moved my hands further into his hair and his hands moved up and down my back. We broke apart and looked at each other.

I smiled and gave him a small kiss then get out. I jogged to shore and dried off. He comes after me and we get dressed a bit leaving our shirts off. He hadn't been expecting it to be warm tonight and had brought a jacket. He draped it across my shoulders as we walked around my daddy's lake.

I leaned against him as we walked and laughed when he said he blew up his middle school teachers' desk and chair. He smiled at me and hugged me close. I blushed as we came up on our company. I gently gave Iggy his jacket back and walked over to Andrew and hugged him.

"What's goin' on between you and that Iggy man?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

I pulled back and gave him a weird look. He frowned and walked off. I then saw Dylan and Lissa, Fang's whore, making out behind my truck. I frowned and walked over to my truck quietly and opened the door very quietly. I then honked the horn. Dylan and Lissa jumped and stared at me shocked.

"Y'all know I'm goin' to tell Max that y'all are cheatin' behind her back. So be aware I'm not blind. Lissa, don't go doin' that at my daddy's lake is disrespectful of the dead. So get out of here if you think any better of it. You heard me, get!" I said angrily at the slut.

She widened her eyes and ran off. Dylan gave me a pleading glance to not tell Max. I glared at him and walked off to find Max. I found her sitting at the other dock talking to Fang. I cleared my throat and made myself known to them.

Max turned and saw the troubled look on my face.

"Max, Dylan isn't who you think he is. He was getting kissed by that whore of yours Fang. Max, I call her a whore because she wants' Fang and follows him around in the sluttish stuff she wears." I explained for Max.

She nodded and sat down on the dock again. I sat down next to her but Fang gave me a look that said he would take care of her.

"Oh, and just to tell y'all we're goin' dancing after we all get dried off enough." I said and walked off.

I walked over to my truck and got in. I honked the horn and got on top of the hood. Everyone looked at me.

"We're goin' dancing now! Let's get goin' to the club!" I yelled just as Fang and Max came out of the woods walking hand in hand.

I smiled and jumped down from the truck and walked over.

"Hey, are we going dancing or what?" Max asked and smiled at me.

I gave her a smile and got into my truck. Iggy, Angel, Andrew, and Gazzy got in. Iggy got in right beside me and his hand sent an electrical shock up my leg where it was placed. I smiled warmly and drove off. This time not at break neck speeds.

**Like? Love? What?! Tell me please! I am dying! Blargggghhhhhhhhh! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as we pulled up to the club. I got out and leaned against Iggy as we walked into the club. Andrew walked over to the bar and ordered some coke. I'll remember to pull him away from the bar a little later so he didn't get drunk. Iggy led me to the dance floor.

I tried to go back to a table so I didn't embarrass myself in front of him. I knew how to dance, but guys always came over and asked. I refused them a lot because I haven't dated since Drake in my sophomore year of high school. Iggy pulled me to the dance floor and held me close.

I blushed and put my arms around his neck. Andrew looked over and smiled when he saw I was happy. We just had a thing when the other knows how the other feels. I put my head against Iggy's shoulder and he put his arms around my waist hugging me closer. Max looked at us and smiled when she saw him kiss my hair and leave his head on top of mine.

I closed my eyes and we danced silently to the song. Then I heard some people enter. I frowned and picked my head up. I saw Sam Ferguson walk in and look at me and Iggy dancing and then Max and Fang dancing. He immediately walked over to Max checking her out.

I stop dancing and walk right over to them and get between Sam and Max.

"Now y'all better leave my club before I have to kick you out. That right there is my sister, she isn't yours Ferguson. Any girl you see isn't yours because you think she's pretty. If my sister wants' to be yours, she will. But I can tell she doesn't. Are you somehow related to Dylan?" I asked and put my hands on my hips waiting for him to reply.

He was still checking Max out. I slap him and kick his feet out from under him.

"Now y'all better answer my question if you want to keep that pretty boy reputation of yours." I said as venom dripped from my voice.

He stared at my fist hovering over his face. He knew what happened to men that challenged me. They all ended up with some pretty badly broken bones. He gulped.

"Yes, he's my baby cousin. She will be mine before she leaves. Get that Ride, she will be mine." He snarled and tried to get out of my grip.

I held him there.

"I'll let her answer from herself. Max, come over here and give this boy your honest opinion please." I said and she walked over with an evil smile.

"Nope, I won't ever be anybody's. Plus, you're a sexist pig you know that? Oh, and night night." She said and punched his lights out.

I smiled and let him drop to the floor. I wave to everyone telling them it was time to leave. Dylan started to follow but I held up a hand.

"No boy, you aren't following us this time. Stay with your jackass cousin. I don't want you on my ranch. Stay here or you'll end up worse than your cousin over there." I said and left him standing there scared.

I walked out of the club and everyone piled into trucks and cars. Iggy, Andrew, Angel, and Gazzy piled into mine and I sat happily with Iggy hanging his hand over my shoulders. We all drove home. My friends went their ways to their homes. The family and Max's friends stayed at my place.

The only exception was Fang, because he worked on the ranch with me. He was one of my best friends from school. We pulled into the drive and got out. I walked over with Iggy to the house and open the door.

"Hey, Lessa, are you and him goin' to share a room? You two seem pretty comfortable with each other." Ratchet laughed.

I stopped short and turned towards him with a dark look on my face. He stopped and looked at me sullenly. I smirked and dragged Iggy into the house and led him up into to the room he would be staying in for the night. He turned around and dragged me in with him and closed the door then locked it.

I stared at him as he approached me with a needing kind of look. I wanted to kiss him so badly right now. He beat me to it though. He pressed his lips lightly onto mine and pulled me down onto the bed. I put my arms around his neck and got on top of him.

His hands traveled up my back and onto my neck. My hands traveled onto his chest and moved up and onto his face. He smiled and moved us further up the bed. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him as close as could be and pulled away. He looked at me longingly.

I smiled and got off of him.

"I got to go to my own room Iggy. Otherwise everybody will be worried. I'll see you in the morning." I said and gave him a small kiss then left.

I walked down the hallway to my room and closed the door. I smiled and got ready for bed. Iggy would go back to the city in two weeks. I felt sad, would this be only once? Or would he move in with me after a while?

I fell asleep and woke up the next morning feeling so much better than last night. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. My socks were mix matched and they were blue and gray. I smiled and walked downstairs. Nobody except Ratchet and Star were up. I waved them a good morning and then made some coffee.

Someone shuffled in behind me.


End file.
